Tell Me A Story
by Ranguvar27
Summary: "Tell me a story, and I'll give you a kiss." Stayne and Alannah take turns telling their children a familiar tale, one that has not yet ended and is constantly being written.


Tell Me a Story

"Daidi, tell me a story."

Stayne smiled at Katarina. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"I want a story with adventure, and romance, and a happy ending. If you tell me a story, I'll give you a kiss."

Stayne laughed. "I think that's a fair payment. Michael, would you care to hear a story?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, but don't make the romance too mushy. I don't like stories like that. I want a story about a brave knight fighting monsters and going on quests to rescue princesses that are locked in towers."

Stayne looked over at him. "Where did you hear a story like that?"

"Aunt Alice told me. It was called Sleeping Beauty. An evil witch cast a spell on a beautiful princess and made her sleep for a hundred years. Then a handsome prince came along and gave her a kiss, and she woke up and married him, and they lived happily ever after."

Katarina smiled. "That's such a pretty story. But I want to hear Dada's story. Tell us a story, Daidi."

Stayne thought for a moment. "Very well. This story has adventure, intrigue, romance, and just enough magic to make it wonderful."

"_**Once upon a time, in a far off land there lived a beautiful but poor girl. She had very little in the world, and she lived alone with her mother in a small house in the deep dark woods. They had a hard life, and the girl often had to do many chores, as her mother was ill and unable to look after things. But the girl possessed a kind and gentle nature, and went about singing and happy, and for a long time her life was a happy one. **_

_**Then one day, she received an invitation to attend the Royal Ball. She was very confused at first, and asked the messenger if there was some mistake. "I am a poor peasant girl. Surely I am not good enough to be in the presence of nobility." **_

"_**The Queen has heard that you have a beautiful voice, and she asked personally that you be invited to the Ball so you can sing for the nobles. Will you attend?" **_

_**She nodded in answer, and the Messenger bowed deeply. "I will tell Her Majesty that you accept the invitation." **_

_**The night of the Ball, the girl made sure to wear her finest dress. It was patched in a dozen places, and the sleeves were a bit worn, but she scrubbed her face and hands and wove flowers into her hair. Her mother smiled and told her she looked like a wood-nymph. Then the girl mounted her horse and set off for the Palace. **_

_**When she arrived, she was dazzled by how bright and beautiful it was. It seemed to shimmer in the dusky light, and she felt a rush of fear go through her. But she was a brave girl, so up the steps, into the palace, and then to the Ballroom she went. **_

_**She had never seen so many colors. Red, green, orange, blue, purple, gold, black, silver. Every color of the rainbow was there in that large ballroom. She looked around, dazzled, and noticed a small patch of black against the riot of color." **_

Unbeknownst to Stayne, Alannah had entered the cottage, Victoria in her arms. Katarina spotted them, and Alannah placed her finger on her lips, signaling silence. Katarina grinned, nodding.

Alannah came forward, sat next to Stayne on the couch, and seamlessly picked up the story.

"_The patch of black belonged to a noble and brave knight. Unlike the girl, he had been given every luxury and indulgence he could have wished for. Except one. The love of his parents. They were cold and distant towards him, and the knight grew up thinking he was worthless of anyone's love and affection. So he made a vow that he would never fall in love. Instead, he would become the best soldier and the most daring and bravest knight in the land. He dreamt of battles and quests, and would wander through the woods, fighting imaginary dragons and facing giants, monsters, and evil, always emerging triumphant. When he was old enough, he set forth for the Palace, and took service as a soldier in the King's Army. His bravery and skill in battle allowed him to quickly rise to the mantle of Captain, and his fairness earned him the respect of his men. But, alas, dark times were soon to befall this Brave Knight. _

_The Queen had noticed how tall and handsome he was, and she longed for him. Her husband was a small, slightly ugly man, and she soon found herself infatuated with the Captain. But he would have nothing to do with her, so she fell into a rage, vowing that no matter what, he would be hers." _

Stayne gulped, and Alannah gently squeezed his hand, and then continued. _"The Queen had her soldiers bind and gag the Knight, and bring him before her. Once in her presence, she glared at him, and spoke. "You have stolen from me, Sir Knight." The Knight tried to protest, but the gag in his mouth prevented it. "You have stolen from your Queen. Normally, the penalty for any who steal from me is death, but I am willing to give you another chance. All I ask is that you remain loyal to me and only me. Refuse any order I give you, and I will have you executed on the spot. The Knight, ashamed and angered, reluctantly agreed. And so it was, until the night of the Ball, when the Knight spotted the girl." _

Stayne smiled over at Alannah, and once more began to speak.

"_**At first, the knight wasn't sure what he was seeing. 'Surely', he thought, 'an angel has somehow gotten into the palace.' He started to walk over to the girl, wanting to see her, but was terrified that she would vanish into thin air. But then the Queen pulled him away, and he felt a strange pain in his chest. He could not keep his eyes off the girl all night, and each time she caught his gaze she would blush hotly and turn away, trembling like a deer. The knight too would feel himself tremble whenever her eyes fell on him, and each time his heart would beat faster. But he despaired of ever winning her, as he could see from her eyes and manner that she was good and pure, something that he was not. **_

_**After the Ball, the Knight began to dream of the girl. He would stay awake, tossing and turning as he imagined her in his arms. He had heard her speak-her voice was soft, almost musical, and her singing would make angels envious. He longed with all his heart to search for the girl and make her his Lady. But the Queen guarded him too closely and her jealousy was frightening. So the Knight resigned himself to merely visiting the Girl in his dreams.**_

_**Then there was a terrible battle, and the Queen was overthrown and sent into Exile by her younger sister. The Knight, who had done nothing but obey orders in fear of death, was exiled as well, and he began to fall into madness at the thought of never seeing his Dream-Lady again. But then one day as he lay on the ground, chained to a woman he hated, his Lady appeared. The Knight stared at her in wonder, and then spoke. "Are you the lady of my dreams? Am I sleeping?" **_

_**The lady smiled, shaking her head, and then gently kissed his forehead. "You are not dreaming, Sir Knight. I have searched for you these many years. I vowed to find you, and find you I have. You captured my heart at the Ball, and I have been longing for you since. If you will be my Lord, then I will be your Lady." **_

_**The Knight gazed into the lady's eyes. "I was your lord from the moment I saw you." He kissed the lady. "Free me from this chain, and I will be yours forever." **_

_**The lady freed him, and took him to live with her in the deep dark woods. For a long time, they were happy. But then the lady was kidnapped by an evil monster, and the knight journeyed across the land to rescue her. He killed the monster, and freed his love. **_

_**They married, and lived happily ever after." **_

Katarina smiled. "That's the story of you and Momma! But you forgot to put Michael, Victoria, and me in the story. And you forgot the part where Momma went to Overland, and when Aunt Meggie came here, and when Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant got married, and the part with the castle falling, and…"

Stayne laughed. "I know. You see, Katarina, this is one story that doesn't have an end yet, because it's still being told. We're all making it grow as we go along. You and Michael and Victoria will have your own parts to add to this story." He turned to Victoria. "Right, sweetheart?"

"Daddy!"

Stayne and Alannah gaped at her. Alannah looked at her, grinning. "Victoria, did you say..?"

"Daddy! Momma!"

Stayne laughed. "Oh, that's wonderful! Say something else, sweetie."

Alannah laughed. "Ilosovic, give her time." She chuckled as Victoria stretched her hands out to Katarina. "Who's that, little one?"

"Rina!"

Katarina clapped, giggling. "That's right, Vickie! Rina! That's me!"

Victoria shrieked in laughter, and then reached her hands towards Michael. "Kal!"

Michael grinned. "She knows my name!"

"Daddy! Momma! Rina! Kal!" She pointed to herself. "Kickie!"

Stayne and Alannah burst out laughing. Alannah tickled Victoria. "Tickly Kickie!"

Stayne guffawed in laughter as he watched Alannah roll around on the floor with Victoria, tickling her unmercifully. Michael and Katarina watched for a few moments before joining the fray.

Alannah shrieked in laughter as they began tickling her. "Help! I'm being attacked by Tickle Monsters! Ilosovic, save me! Help!"

Stayne struggled to keep a straight face. "Sorry, all requests must be submitted in writing on the third Thursday of the third month."

Alannah glared at him, and then whispered to Michael and Katarina. They nodded, giggling, then ran over to the couch. Stayne watched them come, a pretend look of fear on his face. "What are you going to do?" He squawked in pretend shock as they pounced on him, dragging him to the floor. "Help! I've been captured! Oh, please don't hurt me, you horrible scary monsters! Won't someone save me?"

Alannah giggled. "Sorry, all requests must be submitted in writing. As punishment for not saving me in time, I have become a Tickle Monster as well." She grinned madly and pounced on him, tickling him for all she was worth, and then shrieked in surprise and laughter as he tickled right back. "Aaah! Ilosovic!"

"Do you surrender?"

Alannah glared defiantly at him. "Never!" Stayne grinned, and she yelped in surprise as her children and husband pounced. "Aaahh! I surrender! I surrender!"

Stayne chuckled. "Good."

They lay together in an exhausted heap on the floor; the children snuggled in between them. Katarina spoke first. "Daidi?"

"Yes, little bit?"

Stayne smiled as Katarina kissed him on the cheek. "That was a wonderful story."

Later that night, Alannah lay in Stayne's arms, gently stroking his bare chest. "Katarina was right. You told a wonderful story. But, you did leave out a few….naughty bits."

Stayne grinned, and then flipped her onto her back, kissing her deeply. "Well, my love, those bits aren't done yet either. In fact, I think our story needs more spicing up, don't you?"

Alannah giggled in answer.


End file.
